


First And Last Date

by soulmate328



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dashwood Lives, Faustian Bargain, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, New Beginning, Post-Canon, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: Georik: Will you date with me, Dashwood? The first and last date, before I offer my soul to the devil?Dashwood: I will, of course I will. I'll destroy anyone who dares take this right from me.
Relationships: Francis Dashwood/Georik Zaberisk





	First And Last Date

With the help of the devil Mephisto, Dashwood managed to survive the operation. Georik put him in the guest room, and under his care, Dashwood slowly recovered from his wounds. After the first few weeks, the war was finally over, and the sky was no longer clouded by smoke. Every morning the sun shined through the window, and listening to the birds chirping, Dashwood felt as if he was in a dream.

Dashwood: Am I really alive? This is too good to be true... perhaps I'm in heaven, but how can it be? A man like me is doomed to go to hell. Anyway, I don't really care. Master Georik is with me... I'm living in his home. I will gladly be content, even if this is just an illusion.

Georik: (Knock on the door) Dashwood, are you awake?

Dashwood: Yeah... please come in.

Georik: Did you sleep well last night?

Dashwood: Of course! After all, I'm now officially a guest in Master Georik's home... if that's not enough to grant me good sleep, then nothing else in this world will.

Georik: Alright, alright, enough with your silver tongue. How's your wound? Are they still itching?

Dashwood: A little, but much better. Is it time to change the bandages?

Georik: Yes. I'll help you up, hold on to me.

Georik carefullly checked Dashwood's wounds. The most dangerous time had already passed; though he was still weak, it was certain that Dashwood would live.

Dashwood: Hey, Master Georik. Is the little princess alright?

Georik: Lilith's new body will soon be complete. And I've figured out the formula for the philosopher's stone. In two weeks, she would be herself once more.

Dashwood: That's perfect... poor child. She's always sweet to me. I love bringing her candies while you're not at home.

Georik: (Sigh) Done. Rest well, Dashwood. I'll go out and buy some herbs and vege... Dashwood?!

Before Georik could resist, Dashwood had pulled him down into a kiss. His wounded arms hurt from his movement, but Dashwood hardly cared. He sucked thoroughly on Georik's lips, and released him only after he finished exploring every part of his mouth.

Dashwood: Have a nice trip, Master~

Georik: You... (Sigh) What do you think you're doing?

Dashwood: What, kissing my love goodbye, of course! It's only normal, isn't it?

Georik looked at him with complicated eyes. He settled himself at Dashwood's side, and leaned in to give him another kiss. It was lighter and much briefer, but Dashwood shivered at the feel of it, because it was the first kiss that was given to him by Georik. He raised his arms again, embracing Georik tightly, and would not let him go.

Dashwood: Master... I love you, Master, I truly do.

Georik: Since when?

Dashwood: Since the first time I met you. Saw you, to be precise, because you didn't see me. You were so beautiful, so strong, and so kind. You look so much like Mr. Wolfgang. I fell in love with you instantly.

Georik: I couldn't be more than twenty back when we first met... all these years?

Dashwood: All these years, Master.

Georik pulled back and looked straight into Dashwood's eyes.

Georik: You do realize you're terrible at showing love, don't you?

Dashwood: Yeah, I know that... I've no choice! I got to pretend that I'm blacker than the blackest.

Georik: Even so, is it necessary to turn yourself into the biggest trouble in my life? I still get angry every time I look at you; it's become an instinct.

Dashwood: Sorry, Master...

Georik: Nevermind. You really should change your wardrobe, stopp dressing so evil. I can't take someone who look like an underground smuggler to a date.

Dashwood: Now, don't be so strict, Master... a _what_?!

Georik: You heard what I said.

Dashwood: But... I... I'm not...

Georik: What? I thought you're the one to confess first.

Dashwood: I know! But... Master Georik, you don't have to force yourself...

Georik: Listen to me, Dashwood.

Dashwood: ...Yes?

Georik: I made a pact with the devil in order to save Lilith's life. Do you understand what this means?

Dashwood: A trade... with soul...

Georik: Exactly. Now, the contract is coming to an end. I don't know how much time I've left after Lilith recovers.

Dashwood: How... how can this be... No, I won't let it, I won't let you die!

Georik: Don't be childish. There's nothing you can do.

Dashwood: Master Georik...

Georik: To be honest, I'm still not sure what I feel for you. But back then, when I was convinced that you couldn't survive the operation, the fact that you're dying had nearly broken me. If I have the chance... I want you to be part of my last day on earth.

Dashwood: Why... it should be all over... Sandwich is dead, the club is destroyed... Tell me this is not real, Master, please.

Georik: It is, Dashwood.

Dashwood: How can you do this to me, Master...

Georik: Forgive me. Will you date with me, Dashwood? The first and last date, before I offer my soul to the devil?

Dashwood: ...I will, of course I will. I'll destroy anyone who dares take this right from me.

Two weeks later, Dashwood recovered from his wounds, and Georik had successfully produced the philosopher's stone. With the Elixir he made from it, Lilith seemed to have gone back to her older self once more.

Lilith: Mr. Dashwood, which one would you like for dessert? Chocolate or ice cream?

Dashwood: Hmmm, let me think... how about...

Georik: No desserts for him. He's still recovering; shouldn't be eating too much sugar.

Dashwood: Master!

Lilith: Come on, big brother, just a little!

Georik: ...Fine. (Sigh) Just a little. A little.

Dashwood: Then ice cream!

Lilith: No problem, sir!

Georik looked at them with a tired smile. It had been a long time since the dinner table was so full of life and laughter. But the happier they look, the more burden Georik had on his heart. Soon, he might not be able to see this again.

That night, the devil Mephisto manifested in his chamber.

Mephisto: Master Georik, it's time.

Georik: I know. I understand. But please, can I have a little more time? I won't ask for much; just one day, one day will suffice. Then I'll willingly devlier my soul to you.

Mephisto: No. The contract is the contract.

Georik: Please. I will not betray the contract, you have my word.

Mephisto: Then one day it shall be. I see that you have no will to betray me. I shall visit again at the next dawn.

Georik: Thank you.

The next morning, after breakfast, Georik and Dashwood had a conversation at the table.

Georik: I've asked for one more day before I offer my soul.

Dashwood: Only one day?

Georik: The contract was supposed to be fulfilled last night. Mephistopheles is already being very gracious.

Dashwood: It's not fair. Why are you never so eager to fulfill the contract with me?

Georik: Ha! Perhaps you should be less annoying, then I'll have more respect for you.

Dashwood: Annoying? You hurt me. I just wanted to see Master Georik's face, as often as possible.

Georik: Enough with your confessions; they're embarrasing. So, what would you like to do today? I'm not planning to waste such precious time.

Dashwood: Anything I like?

Georik: Answer the question.

Dashwood: How about we go back to bed, and spend the whole day doing some joyful things?

Georik: ...Rejected. I said, I'm not planning to waste it.

Dashwood: Just kidding. Honestly, I don't know. I've never dated with anyone before... not really. The way of the underground is different from above. I don't think anything I think of can be called dating, not in Master Georik's opinion.

Georik: I see your point... I cannot think of anything that's romantic and suits you at the same time either.

Dashwood: So?

Georik: (Standing) We'll do it the practical way. I will introduce you to my friends.

Dashwood: That's it?

Georik: I'll be able to think up something to do more easily if I'm with them. And what do you mean "that's it?" You think it's not important enough?

Dashwood: No, no! Your friends... you mean Count Cassel and Viscount Ramphet, right? Will those noble lords acknowledge me, an underground smuggler, a no-one?

Georik: They're not arrogant like the other lords. Besides, they have to, if I tell you that you're my... my...

Dashwood: Sweetheart? (Sniggering)

Georik: Shut up! My... dearest friend.

Dashwood: Oh~ Your friends are gonna be jealous, Master Georik.

Georik: It won't go that far... I think.

Lilith's body was still recovering, so they left her at home to rest before they set out. The devil still guarded the house, so they had nothing to worry about. Luckily, it was Sunday, and St. Germant wasn't absent from his home. Georik rung the door bell, and the butler welcomed them inside.

Franz: Count Zaberisk! We haven't seen you for more than a month. My master had been worrying about you.

Georik: I'll have to apologize to him for that. Is St. Germant at home?

Franz: Yes, of course! He has officially resigned his position in the palace. May I ask... who is this gentleman here?

Dashwood: Yo, I'm Francis Dashwood, a fervent admirer of Count Zaberisk. You are?

Franz: I... I'm Franz, Count Cassel's butler.

Dashwood: Pleasure to meet you.

Georik: Would you take us to St. Germant?

Franz: Certainly. He's in the living room right now, with Viscount Ramphet.

Georik: Mikhail? Shouldn't he be on duty in the palace?

Franz: Everyone had been busy for the last few weeks, so the queen gave the the Viscount a break.

Georik: Queen? The princess Sylvie?

Franz: The ceremony hasn't been held yet, but the princess has already taken over the duties. She will be a great ruler!

Georik: Surely she will.

Dashwood: Master knows the princess?

Georik: I was the royal doctor, after all.

Dashwood: I heard that Her Highness is quite fond of Master Georik.

Georik: Wha...?! How... where did you... get that information...

Dashwood: There are - were - many high lords and ladies in the club. All of them are super sensitive about things like this.

Georik: I must be your laughing stock, am I?

Dashwood: By no means! I admired you more for that; even the princess has fallen for your charisma, it shows that I'm right about how good a man Master is.

Georik: I told you, enough with your confessions.

The butler led them into the living room, where St. Germant and Mikhail were chatting.

St. Germant: Georik! Long time no see!

Mikhail: What have you been doing this month, Georik!

Georik: Sorry, it's about Lilith, and some other matters... I'll explain later. Mikhail, I'm so glad you came back alive.

Mikhail: Princess... Queen Sylvie issued the order to withdraw the troops as soon as the King was executed. I was nearly captured, but luckily we received the order on time and retreated.

Georik: You fool. Why did you go in the first place?

Mikhail: Don't you call me that! It's my duty, and it's about honor.

St. Germant: Alright, alright, everyone's alive and well, that's good enough! And this gentleman... have we met before?

Dashwood: Ah, you remember? We met outside Master Georik's house. Pleasure to meet you, Count Cassel. Francis Dashwood.

Mikhail: Georik, who's this?

Georik: He's the reason why I'm here today. I've come here to introduce him to you.

Dashwood: Allow me to introduce myself again, Viscount Ramphet. I am Francis Dashwood. I am Master Georik's--

Georik: He is my lover.

Mikhail: ......

St. Germant: ......

Dashwood: ......?!

Mikhail: What?!

St. Germant: Ge... Georik, you...

Mikhail: Where? Why? When?! What exactly happened when I'm not around! Why is this... suspicious man suddenly your... your...

Georik: Lover.

Mikhail: Ahhhh! Why do I ever have to hear that... lecherous word coming from your mouth!

Dashwood: Master Georik...

St. Germant: Georik... I'm happy for you.

Mikhail: St. Germant?!

Georik: St. Germant, you're okay with this?

St. Germant: I know how hard it's been for you since you came to Kamazene, Georik. As your friend, I'm really glad that you've found someone that can be your companion.

Georik: St. Germant...

Dashwood: Count Cassel... thank you so much for your generosity.

Mikhail: Wait, wait, wait a second! I haven't voiced my opinion yet. Do you think it's so easy to just trick our friend away, Mr. Dashwood? I have many questions for you. For a start, who exatly are you? Georik has never mentioned you to us before. And what is your profession? Forgive me, but you remind me of an acquaintance of mine, and he used to be a pirate... according to himself anyway.

Georik: Mikhail, let me explain. He is...

Dashwood: It's okay, Master. I want to do it myself.

Georik: Are you sure?

Dashwood: Yes.

St. Germant invited them to sit down, and slowly, under the sharp focus of Mikhail and the worried gazes and Georik and St. Germant, Dashwood started to tell his story. He recounted right from where everything started, from his first meeting with Georik during his youth, their adventures since Georik got involved in the affairs of the Hell-Fire Club, and finally to Georik's rescue and the destruction of the Club. However, he left out the part that Georik's soul would soon be taken by the devil.

Dashwood: ...And that's it. I feel very fortunate to be accepted by Master Georik... and I love him with all my heart.

Mikhail: Your story is touching... but it doesn't change the fact that you're an underground smuggler, and a member of a notorious freemasonry. I will not simply stand by as my friend is tricked into falling madly in love with an outlaw. My duty and friendship don't allow such thing to take place right under my nose.

Dashwood: I've given all that career up. The club is no more; I'll never involve in any such organizations ever again. Master Georik has saved me from that place, and I'm planning to start over, start a new life.

Mikhail: And what right do you have to start a new life? Do you claim that you're innocent enough for that, as a smuggler for a cult?

Dashwood: No. Arrest me if you wish, I certainly deserve it. But before that, I wish to have one day, just one day, so that I can have a proper date with Master Georik.

Mikhail: You're willing to be put behind bars?

Dashwood: Well, I'm sure the dungeons of a queen that's fond of Master Georik would be much better than the ones of the club. And if I'm sentenced to death, it would be beheading... no, that's the privilege of lords... guillotined, perhaps? But even hanging is better than draining to death.

Mikhail: Say something, St. Germant...

St. Germant: I trust Georik's judgement. He wouldn't fall in love with someone evil.

Georik: Dashwood is not a particularly good person, but we all have our reasons when we make mistakes. I'm not so innocent myself.

Mikhail: Georik...?

Georik: That's everything I want to say. He is my lover, but only for today. After that, his fate is in his own hands. Today, I want to be with him, and do as many pleasant things as possible.

Mikhail: I don't understand... what is happening? Why do you sound so tragic?

St. Germant: Georik... is there something you haven't told us?

Georik: ......

Georik didn't say anything, and Dashwood remained silence with him.

St. Germant: ...Alright then! Let's go out, if we're trying to find something to do!

Mikhail: St. Germant?! Have you accepted all this already?

St. Germant: It's just one day, what's the problem?

Mikhail: Why is everyone so weird?!

Georik: Stop wailing, Mikhail, we're going out. Any recommendations for places we can go?

St. Germant: Hmmm... it's still in the morning, most of the people are still fixing the damage of the city. It would be impolite to entertain ourselves while others work, wouldn't it? Set bad examples as counts and viscounts, too. Why don't we go and help some neighbours with their work, and think about having fun after lunch?

Georik: You've got a point. Dashwood, you okay with this?

Dashwood: Sounds... great.

Georik: Alright then, let's go.

Mikhail: No one asked for my opinion?! Not that I don't want to go...

Georik: Then just stop complaining and come, Mikhail.

Mikhail: Fine, fine, I get it!

Dashwood watched the three friends converse, amused and fascinated. Somehow, he felt a strange warmth pooling in his chest, something he remember feeling whenever he heard Wolfgang Zaberisk's voice in the deepest dungeons.

Dashwood: I never knew... such friendship truly exists. (mumbling)

Georik: Dashwood?

Dashwood: ...Nothing! By the way, it's okay to call me "Francis," Master. (Smiling mischievously) After all, we're dating right now, aren't we?

Georik: I can't just get used to that instantly.

Dashwood: Well, I'm afraid some of those people out there would get perstered hearing the name "Dashwood." I have, you know, did some "underground" things to a lot of people.

Georik: ...I forgot about that. Fine, I'll try... I still prefer Dashwood, though. It sounds... special.

Dashwood: Really? Master, you are more romantic than I...

Georik: Forget it. Come on!

They went out into the streets, helping the people of Kamazene with their work. St. Germant busied himself with fixing domestic appliances, going in and out of kitchens, bathrooms and shops. Mikhail rolled up his sleeves and helped carry the heavy boulders and other stuffs. Georik, on the other hand, spent his time looking at the wounds of the injured and the sick, doing as much as he could to help them with their pain. Dashwood served as his assistant, sometimes talking to the patients and told them jokes to lighten their moods.

Dashwood: It may be hard to believe, Master... but it's the first time I help other people in such... direct way.

Georik: Get used to it. You told Mikhail that you're planning to start a new life, and I want to trust you. These are what people, common people, do in their daily life, and it's what you're going to do, unless you were lying to Mikhail.

Dashwood: No, I wasn't. It's just... it feels good, but... perhaps I don't deserve another chance. Nothing I do is gonna erase the things I did. Perhaps I should just Viscount Mikhail arrest me.

Georik: That is your choice. I'm sure you have a way to escape this potential arrest.

Dashwood: Of course. I didn't spend more than a decade underground for nothing.

Georik: But, it may be hard to believe too, I do wish you can start a new life.

Dashwood: ...Why?

Georik: I don't know... I just... I didn't save you from that dungeon so that you can end up in another one.

Dashwood: But you've always considered me despicable. I've sold human organs and bodies, I've threatened and killed innocent people. I spat on justice and laws and reason. Shouldn't I pay for what I've done?

Georik: Perhaps you should. But if you die... it'll break my heart. I know it sounds stupid, but I have a feeling that it's true.

Dashwood: Master Georik...

Georik: Get rid of the "master." You're the one who reminded me that we're dating.

Dashwood: Ah... well, I guess I can't just get used to it instantly. (Slyly) It would be disrespectful.

Georik: I never knew you have any of that for me.

Dashwood: Oh, I have a great deal of respect for you, Master Georik.

Georik: I said, get rid of it, Dashwood. It sounds hypocritical.

Dashwood: Francis. I won't do it if you don't do it first.

Georik: ...Fine. Get rid of it... Francis.

Dashwood: Get rid of what?

Georik: Get rid of the "Master" when you're addressing me, Dash... Francis!

Dashwood: Very nice, Mas...

Georik: Get. Rid. Of. It.

Dashwood: Ge...Geo...

Georik: Come on, Francis (emphasizing), get it out.

Dashwood: I... Ge... (blushing)

Georik: Georik.

Dashwood: ...Georik.

Georik: Good, good. Sounds much better. (Sniggering) Now, let's go to the next patient, shall we?

At noon they dined at St. Germant's home, relaxing from half a day's hard work. They set out into another street after finishing tea, where the best shops of Kamazene gathered. Many were still closed and in repair, but most of them had reopened, and the street was alive.

Dashwood: So we're shopping, huh? This is starting to feel like a real date... that's troubling.

Georik: Don't take it so seriously. If we end up not buying anything, just consider it as a walk. Speaking of which, how's Ruthberg doing?

Dashwood: Talked to a few acquaintances in the morning. Sounds like Ruth's safe and well, just in hiding.

Georik: I was ready to handle an assassination from him or something. He seems to have great loyalty for Sandwich; I thought he would certainly avenge him.

Dashwood: Yeah, I thought so too... well, it's even better if he's not doing it. I don't want to be his enemy.

Georik: He's not the only one that's so loyal to Sandwich. Others will come for your life as well. You must be careful after I...

Dashwood: ...Don't worry about me, Master. I can take care of myself.

Georik: Name, Francis.

Dashwood: Yeah... Ge... Georik.

St. Germant: Oh, Gennai's shop has reopened! Let's take a look inside.

Georik: Jeweled Den... is this a jewelry shop?

St. Germant: Far from! This guy sells any curio you can possibly imagine, and above that, he's quite an inventor.

Mikhail: I remember this place; Ms. Rubron used to buy some hairpin for Her Highness in this shop. Her Majesty, sorry. Weird fellow, this owner.

Dashwood: This is... not good.

Georik: What's the matter?

Dashwood: Actually, we have some grudges between us, the owner of this shop and I.

Georik: The club again? That's what you call a bad loop. But it's a good chance to make peace, isn't it?

Dashwood: You're right, in certain meaning... well, let's see if he kicks me out when he sees me.

They entered the freshly repaired shop, and the owner, Gennai Hiraga, came out to greet them.

Gennai: Welcome, welcome! Mister St. Germant, and Mister Georik, I haven't seen you for a while! Oh, isn't this the captain knight with lovely hair?

Mikhail: I have a name!

Gennai: And this... hmmm...

Dashwood: Yo, Mr. Gennai, long time no see.

Gennai: You... Mister Georik, is he with you?

Georik: Yes. I've heard that you two have grudges, but he's not doing that anymore. We come as guests, customers, I promise.

Dashwood: That's right~ So stop staring at me with that scary look of yours. Even if you're some swordmaster, you're no match for Master Georik, and he's gonna protect me if you're being naughty.

Gennai: Oh? Mister Georik, I'm sorry if I offend you, but you should be more careful while choosing friends.

Georik: He's not my friend. Never has been, really.

Dashwood: What? You hurt me, Master. Aren't we always good friends?

Georik: In a word, many thing happened. Today we're dating, Dashwood and I.

Gennai: ...Are you serious?

Georik: I can't quite believe it myself, but yes. We are lovers.

Gennai: Dashwood, is it? You do realize you don't deserve a man such as Mister Georik, right?

Dashwood: Of course. But I'm working hard get better! That is why I'm gonna apologize to you. I'm very sorry for the troubles I caused. If you need it, I'll pay for your mental damages... though you'll have to wait, coz I'm penniless right now, but getting money isn't that hard for me.

Georik: What, you're still thinking about the underground business? Not planning to start a new life?

Dashwood: I am, Master! But still, I have my relations, it's easier for me even above.

Gennai's eyes switched between Dashwood and Georik.

Gennai: You two... can't be real lovers, right?

Georik: I told you, it's real.

Dashwood: What do you mean?

Gennai: I didn't believe it at first... but Mister Dashwood, you seem to be blooming like a maiden in love, truly.

Dashwood: Wha... what are you talking about! ...Is it that obvious?

Gennai: It is. And it makes your face even so annoying, happy as you are, who used to try to damage my shop.

St. Germant: Whoa, whoa, I'm seeing sparks! Come on, Gennai, I can prove that they're telling the truth. Anyway, we're just here to check if you're fine. We'll visit another day!

They were going to leave, but Georik's eyes were drawn by a certain thing in the shop. It was a delicate oriental pendant crafted with rose gold, emerald and white jade, shaped like a chrysanthemum flower in bloom, draped on a slender golden chain.

Georik: Wait. I'll have this.

Gennai: Good taste, Mister Georik. Though I suppose it'll end up around a neck I don't particularly like...

Georik: You will not sell it to me?

Gennai: Just kidding, I'm glad you like it.

After they left the shop, Georik turned to Dashwood, holding the pendant in hand.

Dashwood: Master... it can't be...

Georik: It matches with your eyes.

Georik strung the pendant around his neck, and the gold glittered against his skin. The metal was cold, but Dashwood felt like he was burning.

Dashwood: I didn't expect you to be so experienced, Master. Do you often do this to girls?

Georik: Don't be ridiculous. I don't know much about dating, but this is what lovers do, right?

Dashwood: Yes, certainly. Teenage lovers, perhaps. (Smile)

Georik: Then what do adult lovers do?

Dashwood: Things that adults do, of course~

Georik: Why are you rutting every moment? Is it because you haven't attended those Dark Masses for so long?

Dashwood: ...It's not like that. It's just... you're so close to me, Master, closer than I've ever imagined. How can you expect me to control myself like this?

Georik: Dashwood... mhmm!

Before Georik could resist, Dashwood had thrown himself on him and crushed their lips together. Georik tried to push him away, but Dashwood thrusted his tongue into his mouth, and Georik was too dizzy to find strength.

Mikhail: H... Hey! What are you two doing in the middle of the street?!

Dashwood: Kissing, of course! What's the matter, Viscount Ramphet? Master Georik and I are lovers, and this is what lovers do, right? Not to mention Master just did such a romantic thing, I could hardly help myself.

Mikhail: Even so, you can't just start doing this in public! It sets bad examples!

St. Germant: Don't be so shy, Mikhail! It's sweet, isn't it?

Mikhail: I... I'm not shy!

Dashwood: It is a little bothering to be in public, though. (Whisper in Georik's ear) How I wish to drag Master to some private place, and continue the thing we did that day, back when I saved you from the Mass. I've been thinking about that every day since then. Every night.

Georik: It's still midday, Dashwood.

Dashwood: Then it's okay at night?

Georik: You're filthy.

Dashwood: Yet Master's getting excited, I can tell.

Georik: Enough with this. Where should we go next?

Mikhail: Why don't we go to the palace? The queen is throwing a party in the ballroom, just to cheer people up. Anyone can attend, not just the nobles.

Georik: Not a bad idea... I haven't seen Sylvie Her Highness for quite a while.

Mikhail: It's Her Majesty, Georik!

Georik: Oh, yes, sorry. And also, you would have to allow Dashwood inside.

Mikhail: Alright, I consent. Anyway, there won't be any trouble if you're keeping an eye on him.

Dashwood: Thanks, Viscount Ramphet!

St. Germant: I haven't been to the palace for some time, either, ever since I quit the job.

Georik: You quit your job? When? Why didn't you tell me!

St. Germant: I told you I've been thinking about this for a while. Her Majesty allowed me to leave after arresting Bruno for treason. Perhaps she too wanted to let the country rest from war and prosper. We've spent too much taxes on building killing machines.

Georik: I'm glad you've got what you wish. Then what do you plan to do?

St. Germant: I'm not sure yet, but there will be a job for me! After all, I'm still the best inventor in Hardland. By the way, can I go to see Lilith tonight, Georik? You said she's fine now, I really wish to see her.

Georik: Certainly! Come to my house tonight, all of you... I want a proper gathering as well.

Dashwood: ......

The people's heart lightened greatly to be able to enter the royal palace after months of war and labor. Sylvie generously allowed anyone to enjoy the luxuriousness of the palace, giving out jewels to the poor. The party was nothing elegant as the balls for the lords and ladies, but the people played and sang freely, and all were happy.

Mikhail: Such a rare thing to see the palace so lively! I always knew Her Majesty would be a good queen.

St. Germant: Exactly! For the first time in many years, the palace feels like a place I'd like to stay.

Mikhail: You guys enjoy the party, I must protect the queen. The war is just over, there might still be potential threats to Her Majesty's safety.

Georik: Pity, but I guess I won't be able to persuade you otherwise.

Mikhail went to stand at Sylvie's side, and St. Germant sighed while seeing the couples dancing in the ballroom.

St. Germant: How I wish my sweet Lilith is here!

Georik: Don't be so upset, St. Germant. You'll have plenty of chances in the future.

St. Germant: You're right... but who am I supposed to dance with today? I can't dance with you like we did at the ball on the Founding Day! You should dance with your lover.

Georik: Wait...!

Dashwood: So it's true! That lady was Master Georik! (Laughing)

Georik: St. Germant!

St. Germant: I... I'm so sorry! But, it's no huge deal, right? Mr. Dashwood won't use this information to hurt you.

Georik: That's not an absolute yes...

Dashwood: Come on, have some faith in me! I may not be a good man, but I've never done anything that hurts Master.

Georik: ...You're right, forgive me. Let's dance... will you dance with me?

Dashwood: You know you don't have to ask, Master Georik.

St. Germant: Hey, don't leave me alone! Please don't be mad at me for this, Georik.

Georik: No, I'm not. Why don't you ask the Queen for a dance? Her Majesty will be very pleased, and Lilith wouldn't be mad at you.

St. Germant: That's a great idea! I'll have to gather some courage for this... the princess is queen now... you two have fun!

Georik and Dashwood joined walked into the ballroom hand in hand. The music was jubilant and the peoples' steps were light and quick, but in truth, they only swayed a little on the dance floor. The sky was getting darker outside; Dashwood held Georik tightly in his arms, and he would not let go.

Dashwood: Damn, this is gonna be even worse.

Georik: What?

Dashwood: I've never thought - imagined, hoped - to do anything like this with you. I was content with just... looking at you from afar, protecting you and never letting you know. If I died that day, I would be happy; Master Georik has defended me, saved me, I can ask for nothing more. Yet this... this only makes me _want_ more.

Georik: Dashwood...

Dashwood: Let's run away, Master. I'll find a way... we'll find a way to escape from the devil, there must be one. I will not let him have your soul.

Georik: There is no way. A deal is a deal.

Dashwood: Why are you so in line with this, you who could even oppose the Club? Don't you have just a little grudge for having to go to hell?

Georik: I will go to hell even if I did not make the deal with the devil. I am an alchemist; that is my fate. My father should be down there as well. And Lilith... though I wish she could go to heaven, but she had dabbled in the dark arts, too. It would be nice to see my father again, even in hell.

Dashwood wept quietly in Georik's arms.

Dashwood: Is there really no way?

Georik: No.

Dashwood: You are so cruel.

Georik: Forgive me.

Dashwood: So unfair... to have me live and you die. But I will go to hell, too; a man like me won't be able to escape this end. Perhaps I can see you there again.

Georik: Perhaps.

Dashwood: Perhaps... if I do enough bad things in life, I can become a devil in hell as well, and then I can take your soul from Mephsito.

Georik: Don't even think about it. You promised me you will start a new life.

Dashwood: I made no such promise.

Georik: Then promise me now.

Dashwood: No...

Georik: Dashwood!

Dashwood: I can't.

Georik: I will not concede to this.

Georik looked Dashwood in the eyes, and kissed him, gently and deeply, as if the crowd had vanished around them.

Georik: Promise me.

Dashwood: Yes.

Georik: Say it.

Dashwood: I promise. I promise you.

Sighing at the sight of Dashwood's tears, Georik embraced him again.

Georik: Perhaps I'm really in love with you, Dashwood.

They danced no more no matter how happy the music was, remaining in each other's arms in silence. At the end of the party, Sylvie approached them with Mikhail and St. Germant at her side. St. Germant was smiling, Mikhail was flushed to the ear, and Sylvie had an expression of mixed joy and sadness on her face.

Sylvie: Georik, I haven't seen you for a long time.

Georik: Forgive me, Your High... Your Majesty, for neglecting my duties at such a time of the country.

Sylvie: It's alright. Nice to meet you, Mr. Dashwood. I heard from St. Germant that you are... Georik's lover.

Dashwood: Yes. Yes, I am, Your Majesty. It's an honor to meet you.

Sylvie: Georik is a very good man, honorable, courageous and diligent. I've known him since I was a girl. Please treat him kindly, he deserves it.

Dashwood: I will.

Sylvie: You must visit again after the matters are settled. It's been so long since we last had a proper party. Will you be coming back to serve as royal doctor, Georik? I'll be so glad if you will.

Georik: Your Majesty...

Mikhail: Georik? You won't be coming back?

Georik: No, I mean, it's just... please give me some time to consider.

Mikhail: Georik, what's keeping you? You've finished your... work, haven't you?

Sylvie: No need to be hasty, all of us need time to recover. Rest well, Georik, I shall wait for your reply. And be happy with Mr. Dashwood.

Georik: I am grateful, Your Majesty.

They went to the Rocking Boat Tavern for supper after leaving the palace. Georik and St. Germant chatted about recent affairs at court and wedding preparation for Lilith, but Mikhail remained solemn all along. He had noticed that Georik was keeping something from them in the first place, but he wasn't sure if his instinct was true.

Mikhail: Georik.

Georik: Hm? What's the matter?

Mikhail: Answer me, seriously. What exactly is happening to you? Is there something that we don't know?

Georik: ......

Dashwood observed him closely, waiting for his response.

Mikhail: I'm worried about you, Georik. You disappeared for more than a month, and then there's this whole story about the freemasonry. Are you in some kind of trouble? Is there anything I can do for you?

St. Germant: That's troubling me as well, Georik. I know you have your difficulties, and I don't want to add on them, that's why I didn't ask you. But I wory about you, just like Mikhail. What is today about? It's as if you're... you're having fun for the last time.

Georik: In fact...

Mikhail: In fact?

Georik: It's true, that I'm in trouble. The freemasonry, the Hell-Fire Club, many of its members are powerful lords, and the head of the club has many loyal underlings. Count Sandwich is dead now, but that's bascially everything I did. I fear that his subordinates will seek me out for vengeance... and I may have to leave Kamazene.

Mikhail: That is what's troubling you? Nothing else?

Georik: Nothing else.

Dashwood didn't say a word.

St. Germant: ...Now I understand, Georik. It is a big matter. Don't worry, if you must leave for some time to avoid them, just go. I'll look after your house as always... and Lilith, if you permit. Though I will understand if you have to take her with you. I don't want her to become a hostage, either.

Georik: It's not settled yet. I'm confused, and I'm not sure what will happen, that's all. I don't know when I'll be forced to leave my home. I might not even have the time to alarm you when the time comes.

St. Germant: Don't worry, now that you've told us, we're prepared.

Georik: And I'll leave Lilith to you. I won't break you two up again. Protect her well, will you?

St. Germant: Without question!

Mikhail: Well, if that's the case... a toast! Despanie, bring us some more beer! Let's drink our fill before it's too late!

Despanie: No problem, captain! By the way, such a rare thing to see you with them, Dashwood! What happened?

Dashwood: Well, we're friends now, it's that simple.

Despanie: Is that it? Then the second round's on me, to celebrate your friendship!

At night they went to Georik's house, and St. Germant finally saw Lilith intact. They had a great time in the dinning room, talking about their plans for the future, and most importantly, when will the wedding between St. Germant and Lilith take place, and how it will be arranged. Dashwood couldn't participate in most of the conversations, but he felt great joy and peace by only watching them.

When St. Germant and Mikhail left, and Lilith had gone to bed, Dashwood and Georik turned to each other.

Dashwood: Finally, Master, we're alone.

Georik: Still thinking about that? I told you you're filthy.

Dashwood: I haven't said anything yet. What's Master thinking about?

Georik: Enough. Do whatever you wish.

Dashwood: Are you serious?

Georik: I am. Hurry. It's almost midnight.

Dashwood: Hurry, huh? You certainly don't know much about this thing, Master Georik.

Georik: When I say hurry, I mean stop talking.

Dashwood: As you command.

They went to Dashwood's bedroom, and Dashwood undressed him, slowly and patiently. Georik blushed deeply when Dashwood's eyes and hands roamed his bare skin. No man had ever seen him or touched him like this.

Dashwood: So beautiful, Master. I thought so back at the entrance ceremony. Do you know how much I burned with jealousy when Sandwich was doing that to you, and I had to hold you down for his convenience? Do you know how many times I thought about strangling him with my bare hands and taking you for myself? I thought and thought and thought, yet I did nothing. I was a coward.

Georik: You are useless, not cowardly. Always trying so hard, and always applying your strength to the wrong place.

Dashwood: Is that supposed to be a compliment?

Georik: Take it as such if you like.

Dashwood: I don't care. I understand him now, Count Sandwich, more than I ever did. I too wish to leave my mark inside the body of the man I love. I hope you carry it to hell, Master.

Georik: You're gonna actually do it, or you're just saying?

The rest of the night, Dashwood made him forget the tragedy that would soon take place. Dashwood forced him to say, in his ecstacy, he's his, over and over and over, until Georik was screaming with his overused throat. All civilized manners were abandoned, and they craved each other like wild beasts. Rounds and rounds they went, til the bell tolled in the far distance, and midnight had finally came.

Georik dressed himself in silence, and leaned down to give Dashwood the last kiss.

Georik: See you in hell... my love.

Dashwood couldn't say anything. He looked at Georik with pleading eyes, but Georik stood, and left.

The devil Mephistopheles already awaited when Georik returned to his own bedroom.

Mephistopheles: You're late, Master Georik.

Georik: I've come. Isn't that enough?

Mephistopheles: It is. Now, your soul shall be mine.

Georik: Take me away, Mephisto, far away from here. I want it to be as if I vanished in thin air. Will you grant me this?

Mephistopheles: As you wish, Master Georik. Close your eyes. The next time you open them, you shall see a very different view.

The next morning, Dashwood searched the whole house, and found Georik completely gone. No trace could tell him where he went. He returned to the dinning room, grieving, when he saw Lilith already sitting there.

Dashwood: My lady...

Lilith: Good morning, Mr. Dashwood. My brother... he's not with you?

Dashwood: No... Ms. Lilith, I...

He sat down on a chair, his legs failing to support him. He could barely control his tears.

Dashwood: My lady... I'm useless!

Lilith: He's not here, isn't he?

Dashwood: No.

Lilith: Is he coming back then?

Dashwood: ......

Lilith: I see... so it's true.

Dashwood: What...?

Lilith: Mephisto came into my dream last night. He told me everything.

Dashwood: Ms. Lilith... how do you know?

Lilith: Well, what do you expect from an alchemist's sister? In fact, I am a witch, Mr. Dashwood, even before brother started his research.

Dashwood: You know about the devil? Everything?

Lilith: Yes. Don't worry, Mr. Dashwood. I'll see my brother again, very soon.

Dashwood: What... what are you talking about?

Lilith told him everything, about the pact she made with Mephisto to save her brother's life.

Dashwood: Ms. Lilith... even you... how am I supposed to face Master Georik in hell?

Lilith: Don't worry. I'll tell him not to be mad at you when I'm down there.

Dashwood wept helplessly, and Lilith sat beside him, patting on his shoulder.

Lilith: I'm sorry I must leave you alone, but I'm going to St. Germant's place now. You may come back to this house any time you like, Mr. Dashwood, I'll explain it to him.

Dashwood: Thank you so much, my lady... but I don't dare come back to this place.

Lilith: Take your time, Mr. Dashwood. Please cheer up; my brother will want to see you happy. He cares about you, I can tell.

Dashwood: He told me to... start a new life.

Lilith: Then please do so.

Because of the conversation they had in the tavern, St. Germant and Mikhail seemed to think that Georik and Dashwood had left the city to avoid the Club members' vengeance. A few weeks later, the wedding of Lilith and St. Germant took place, followed closely by Lilith's funeral. Dashwood could only watch the two rites from afar, too consumed by grief and shame.

He wandered in the streets of Kamazene after that, like a ghost without shell. He had lost everything. The Hell-Fire Club was gone, yet so were the Zaberisks he loved so deeply and protected for so long. He made a promise to Georik he would start a new life, and he planned to fulfill it, but he had no idea where to start.

As he wandered, he found himself going on the path to the Golden Goose, Ruthberg's shop. He had sought his old friend unconsciously in his helplessness. Following his instincts, he went down the path, and found the shop open.

Dashwood: Ruth... are you there?

Ruthberg: It's you. Hello, Dashwood.

Dashwood: You look awful.

Ruthberg: I suppose I do. My most beloved man is gone.

Dashwood: What are you doing right now?

Ruthberg: Back to business. There's word that the new Queen Sylvie is loosing the policies on alchemy and magic, though the law is not yet revised. But it's true that I'm not checked anymore.

Dashwood: That's good... I'm happy for you, Ruth.

Ruthberg: I heard about Count Zaberisk and his sister. My condolences.

Dashwood: ......

Ruthberg: What happened?

Dashwood: We had a date, Master Georik and I... he bought me this. He danced with me. He kissed me. He even let me took him. He called me his love.

Ruthberg: Then why are you so sorrowful? Isn't this what you've always wanted?

Dashwood: I'd rather he didn't. It only makes things worse.

Ruthberg: I see. Then what do you plan to do? Join him in death?

Dashwood: No. I promised him that I'll be a good man from now on.

Ruthberg: Is that so? Then I wish you good luck.

Dashwood: You're not taking revenge on me? I betrayed Count Sandwich.

Ruthberg: I should. But I'm tired. I'm not sure what to do, now that he's gone.

Dashwood: Ruth...

Ruthberg: Keep your promise, Dashwood. Do not fail him, Count Zaberisk.

Dashwood: I won't. I wish you good luck, Ruth. Take care of yourself, though I suppose you don't need my reminder.

Dashwood turned to leave, but Ruthberg suddenly stopped him.

Ruthberg: If... if you need a job, you can work here. For now.

Dashwood: Really?

Ruthberg: Yes. I won't kill you, if that's what's concerning you.

Dashwood: No... I... I...

Ruthberg: Dashwood?

Dashwood: Yes. I accept. Start tomorrow?

Ruthberg: ...So soon? Don't you need some rest? Mourning?

Dashwood: I'll never stop mourning, and I've rested enough. Is that a deal?

Ruthberg: It is. You can come tomorrow.

Dashwood: Good. See you then!

Dashwood left the Golden Goose. There were still tears on his face, but there was also a smile. A day would come when he reunite with Georik in hell, but before that, he must live his new life.

**End**


End file.
